kiddancersfandomcom-20200215-history
McKenzie Morales
McKenzie Morales is an 11-year-old dancer who previously trained at Dolce Dance Studio, where she won both regional and national titles in dance. She is now a guest dancer at Candy Apples Dance Center for Lifetime's hit realiy television series, Dance Moms♙ Dances Solos: All About Me - n/a * 3RD overall 8 & under primary solo - Kids Artstic Revue (KAR) in Fresno, California * 4TH overall 8 & under primary solo - Kids Artistic Revue (KAR) in Ontario, California * 4TH overall petite solo - StarQuest Dance Competition in San Jose, California Rockstar - jazz * 1ST overall junior solo - StarQuest Dance Competition in San Jose, California Fields of Gold - lyrical * 1ST overall junior solo - MOVE Dance Competition * 1ST overall junior diamond solo - Showbiz Dance Competition (nationals) * 2ND overall 9-11 secondary solo - Kids Artistic Revue (KAR) in Fresno, California Grace - lyrical - choreographed by Chris Todar * 1ST overall junior solo - Showstoppers Dance Competition in Anaheim, California * 1ST overal 9-11 power solo - Starpower Dance Competition in Fresno, California * 2ND overall junior solo - StarQuest Dance Competition in San Jose, California * 2ND overall 9-11 power solo - Starpower Dance Competition in Las Vegas, Nevada * 7TH overall junior competitive solo - Showstopper Dance Competition in Anaheim, California Hot Like Wow - jazz - choreographed by Kendra Primavera * 1ST overall 9-11 intermediate solo - Kids Artistic Revue (KAR) in Redondo Beach , California * 1ST overall 9-11 elite starz solo - Rainbow Dance Competition in San Mateo, California * 1ST overall junior diamond solo - Showbiz Dance Competition in Las Vegas, Nevada (nationals) Professional - jazz - choreographed by Kendra Primavera * 1ST overall junior solo - StarQuest Dance Competition in San Jose, California * 1sST overall junior diamond solo - Showbiz Dance Competition in San Jose, California Into the Darkness - open - choreographed by TOKYO * 1ST overall 9-11 power solo - Starpower Dance Competition in Fresno, California Tears of an Angel - lyrical - choreographed by Chris Todar * 2ND overall junior competitive solo - Showstopper Dance Competition in Anaheim, California The Investment - lyrical - choreographed by Blake McGrath * 1ST overall junior solo - Dance Troupe Inc in Woodbridge, Virginia Seeing You Everywhere - lyrical * ? - Come to Me - jazz * ? - Breathe - contemporary - choreographed by ? * ? - Kids Artistic Revue in ? * ? - NUVO Dance Convention in ? I Am Here - contemporary - choreographed by ? Freakum Dress - jazz - choreographed by ? Duets: Bats and Cats (with Gavin Morales) - jazz * 1ST overall 9-11 power duet/trio - Starpower Dance Competition in Las Vegas, Nevada * 2ND overall 9-11 power duet/trip - Starpower Dance Competition in Fresno, California * 8TH overall junior competitive duet/trio - Showstopper Dance Competition in Anaheim, California Bonnie vs. Clyde (with Gavin Morales) - jazz - choreographed by Kendra Primavera * 1ST overall 9-11 power duet/trio - Starpower Dance Competition in Fresno, California * 1ST overall junior competitive duet/trio - Showstopper Dance Competition in Anaheim, California * 1ST overall junior diamond duet/trio - Showbiz Talent Competition in San Diego, California * 1ST overall junior duet/trio - StarQuest Dance Competition in San Jose, California Titles Junior Miss StarQuest 2012 (Rockstar) Junior Miss Showbiz 2013 (Hot Like Wow) Rainbow Regional Dancer of the Year 2013 (Hot Like Wow) Junior Miss Showbiz 2014 (#Professional) Junior Miss Dance Troupe 2014 (The Investment) Runner-Up Placements: 1ST - Junior Miss Dance KAR 2012 (Fields of Gold) Fun Facts When McKenzie isn't dancing she goes swimming, watches movies or is streching for dance. McKenzie likes turtles. McKenzie's favourite style of dance is Jazz because she can be fierce. If she could do a duet with anyone in the world, she would choose Samantha Cantoria because she is a great dancer as well as being McKenzie's idol. McKenzie's advice to anyone who wants to become a successful yound dancer is to work hard, have fun and try your best. McKenzie was born on December 26th 2002 and is currently 12. Her mother is named Jo Anne. McKenzie's favorite tricks are leg-hold turns. McKenzie's favorite solo is Hot Like Wow. McKenzie's brother Gavin Morales also is a famous dancer for Candy Apples on Dance Moms. McKenzie is in 5th Grade. Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Dance moms dancers